A new destiny
by Snowflake274
Summary: I was sick of my team, and later decided to leave them behind. But my plans were later interrupted by an unexpected change of plans on my path. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THEN
1. Chapter 1

Hi , well this is my first story .….so …. Here it is, please enjoy!

Molly POV

The wind was cold and I was getting tired of being outside my window wondering, " what went wrong?". This question seemed cruel and almost to obvious to answer, after all right from the beginning I knew that my team would never trust me enough to listen to me, Jordan because he was to blind in admiration towards Rick, and Don Wei because….. well, the situation alone answered that, and Stan and Koji seemed to only listen to orders from Don.

But all this I just moved it aside and naively enough thought that they would listen, but this was an impossible dream. That was later showed by Jordan who instantly decided to shot Aikka , after begging and screaming at him to not shot!. But of course he was being A COMPLETE IDIOT!... I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT HAPPENED TO TEAM WORK AND ALL THE CRAP THAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT! … after that incident I decided to leave and go back to earth and make them deal with the problem that could have been avoided with my suggestions. After all Don (my stupid blind father) seemed to be careless about me ever since he left me in the boarding school, but someday I hope to show my true identity, …..but that day is not today or anytime soon.

My bags were already packed and ready for me to take them and get the shit out of this hell. I just needed to jump of this window and leave unnoticed …..or so I thought.

Jordan POV

Ugh!...this was such a pain in the ass! , I mean what's with girls always being so sensible and dramatic over everything!... I should probably ask someone for some advice while I'm here in the hanger.

"hey Stan!... do you know why Molly is so angry at us after we had that race with the Prince Frog?" , I asked already knowing the answer.

"well probably because you shot him in that race after she tried to keep us from doing so". He said calmly while fixing the star racer.

"I was sorta hoping for another answer", I said feeling a little guilty for letting down my partner, but then I thought that she was just being plain ridiculous for trusting that Crog lapdog more than her own partner.

"yeah , and I sincerely don't blame her at all, considering that none of us seemed to actually listen to her, but then again Don Wei has us right under his shoe ….so basically we couldn't do anything unless we wanted to die!" , said Koji while scaning the current status of the balancing system of the star racer.

After that I sorta got tired of the conversation that was seriously starting to give me a headache, but then I saw something move from the outside the hanger and walk away, it was probably my imagination so I decided to go away from the hangar and get in my room for a much needed nap.

Aikka POV

I was walking ,(angry and confused by the way),around the many hangers that were currently occupied by the many racers in this planet thinking about my current situation in the race. After experiencing the sad and unexpected betrayal of my friend Molly, I was in a much needed state to just walk and let my thoughts fly away.

My mind soon thought of why she broke our promise, she seemed so determined and happy with the idea of us just racing for fun and without weapons. But then again, I shouldn't have insulted her that much after the race, on the other hand she was the one to blame. My mind was soon consumed by many the factors that I have seemed to not consider.

This was soon was interrupted by a shadow that seemed to move around the earth hanger , this caught my attention and I decided to investigate. As soon as I realized that it was only Molly I instinctively thought of turning around and leave, but the bag that she was currently carrying with her stopped me from doing so.

Of course this was none of my business considering that she broke the friendship that we were building, but my heart told me to follow her and stop her from doing something she might regret.

Normal POV

In the middle of the intergalactic space transport a young earth pilot was beginning to look for a ticket booth in order to get a ticket and get back to earth. Sadly for her a certain young Prince was starting to wonder why she was in a place like this, it was until he saw her buying a ticket that he seemed to realize the situation.

"Is she leaving at her own free will or because of me!", he thought in shock and sadness, this caused him to lose his trail of thought and lose the girl from sight.

Molly, on the other hand was having second thought of this, "is this really what I want?, what would the guys think when I'm gone?, would dad ever know who I'm?...will Aikka ever forgive me for not trying hard enough?", the last question brought tears to her eyes. This was not unnoticed by the Prince who was unable to define the source of her sadness.

"_**all the pasangers to the destiny of Planet earth, please abort the ship, this will leave within 10 minutes. Thank you" **_,said the guy from the microphone. The place suddenly started to get more crowded with many people leaving or arriving to the space center.

"this is it,….its now or never!" , both of them thought at the same time, one of them with fear to leave something important behind and the other one with fear of losing it.

Just when she decided to walk towards the ship a mysterious hand dragged her into the shadows, she instinctively tried to scream but was soon stopped by the stare of a pair of beautiful eyes that clearly said " don't leave me ", right before him stealing her first kiss.

**So here it is ….Chapter 1!... this is a short chapter considering that this is only the opening of the setting that I'm planning to build.**

**Please don't be angry as soon as I receive at least 5 reviews I will not update, I'm either planning to making this a love triangle or square ( of 3 or 4 guys fighting for the love of Molly)**

**But then again, what's wrong with a little suspense in life!**

**Please Review!**

**I will take as many suggestions as possible to make this a good story.**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!... well this is the new chapter for "a new destiny"**_

_**Please Review and suggest any new ideas for it, I will make sure to try to make them real in the future chapters.**_

_**Please ENJOY!**_

**Molly POV**

Shock was pale in comparison of the feeling of being trapped by **him!...**This was completely unfair and cruel ….here I was walking way from the people that hated me …..and HE!, from all people, is here to stop me from escaping from my own fears. I was about to scream for my life, and hopefully that would scare him a little and I could later take advantage of the situation to run and leave,…..but those eyes stopped me from doing so and what I saw intimidated me a little.

I saw too many emotions in those eyes from love to anger, and finally worry on those beautiful eyes. Those eyes nearly broke my heart to look at them, before I could think of anything his head was starting to lean closer to mine and his lips were getting dangerously close to mine, I was almost afraid of the later outcome of this situation, but he later told me it was ok and kissed me.

That kiss was the most confusing and probably the sweetest one I could have ever experienced, the world was spinning and I didn't care. The world seemed to stop and try to make us last a few minutes longer in this heavenly moment of our lives. For those sweet seconds the world stopped and nothing else matter.

After that we pulled apart form each other our emotions were mixed with love and fear for the reaction of the other, then just when our silence was unbearable I said his name, "Rick". This was too confusing for my own liking and I didn't even knew what kind of feelings I had for the ex-pilot. I told him my real feeling for him, I knew that by telling him I was going to hurt him…. but, I didn't want him to have my false hopes and hurt him even more, after that I did the most reasonable and smartest thing that I possibly think of in this situation….. I ran away from him.

I ran from him in order to set my mind and think of my current emotional state towards the ex-pilot. The kiss was sweet …but not the kind of sweet that I was hoping for.

As son as I thought of that I realized that I was heading to the forest …. I didn't care. I was not really reasonable at that moment and as soon as I saw a big tree in front of me I decided to stop and think .

**Rick POV**

I was in the local market near the ship center, looking for a new bag that was "mysteriously" (Jordan) stolen from my room in the pit. Apparently his obsession as a fan of mine has been filling his head with a "little" to much craziness to handle. Just when I was about to finally give up looking and get my bag back from the little "fan girl" , I turned my head and I saw my little mouse.

She was …scared?

From the looks on her face I could tell that she was having problems with something in her mind. _**"ALL THE PASANGERS TO THE DESTINY OF PLANET EARTH, PLEASE ABORT THE SHIP, THIS WILL LEAVE WITHIN 10 MINUTES. THANK YOU". **_Then it hit me …she was leaving! She was about to leave the race, the team, the dreams that she told me about!...and she was leaving me.

I saw her walking the instant that she was about to leave in that malicious ship that was going to take her away from me. The instant that I thought of that I mentally stopped myself and refused to think of her that way….but if I didn't stopped her …who would?. I have seen the way she silently cries for help during her stay with us. And every time I thought of getting her around my arms and hold her from her evils, I thought, 'I'm too old for her'.

Without thinking I walked towards her and grabbed her towards my arms… I looked at her with all the feelings that I have confined inside of me and kissed her without a care in the world. …Oh…those sweet lips were more than heaven for me. The kiss was sweet and innocent just like my little mouse, she was my everything and I was not going to lose her without a good fight.

The Gods were being kind my allowing me to have these sweet moments with her. Her lips were at first unsure , but later she responded a little by adding a little of more pressure.

Suddenly the kiss was over and she pronounced my name, "Rick", the way that she said it was perfect for the moment. Then after that she seemed sad and confused for a couple of seconds. Just when I was about to talk ...she said "I'm sorry but I'm not the one for you", and then she ran off into the crowd. Disappearing from sight and from my arms.

I was heartbroken and hurt from that unexpected response, but then again she never showed any interest towards me or anyone that I could currently think of, especially Jordan who thought that the only one that she even considered her friend was that Prince guy.

This didn't surprised me….after all a princess needs a prince in her life in order to scape from the evil witch (or wizard in this case for Don). This hurt me deeper then what I thought ….but if I truly loved her I will protect her from anyone that dares to hurt her feelings ever again, not as a lover , but as the older brother she never had.

Maybe time would give me hope to later win her heart, my mind was already set , "Prince you better act fast because a race is about to begin", I said out loud for no one in particular. This race for her heart was going to be hard…. but then again ….since when do I complain about anything hard to get?.

**Aikka POV**

I saw her run away from someone who I couldn't distinguish in the shadows, my first thought was to kill the bastard that dared to hurt her and make her cry. But I later decided to follow her instead, and try to figure out her source of pain.

She was running into the forest, (deeply into the forest by the way), without any intension of slowing down her pace, I tried to keep up with her pace, but she was fast and I soon got a little tired of running after her (not even one of the hardest trainings with Cannan could have prepared me for this)

She soon stopped in a tree that seemed to at least reach a good hundred feet high and fifteen in width, then she later started to take something from her bag, and from the looks of it was a picture of a woman with some sort of pink hair, "oh…mom, what have I done to myself!...the only thing that I wanted was to finally find dad and tell him of all the suffering he has given me by ignoring me all those years!" , she said.

This caused me to wonder what kind of pain she has been through during her life, and by the looks of the tears in her eyes I could tell that she was deeply suffering emotionally. But what could I do?... this was something completely unknown for me, I didn't knew enough about her to actually help her in anyway.

"Oh mom, I think it was a complete mistake for me to come here and find dad. He has changed to much!... you would not recognize him even if I told you its really him….but what I more deeply regret is losing my only friend because of a complete misunderstanding with my team!... who don't even trust me enough to actually listen to me!...after that I decided to leave and let them take care of the important decisions without my interference." She later took the picture and put it back into the bag next to her.

She was about to walk away when she suddenly tripped with a branch. I saw this and decided to jump and make her land in my chest instead of the hard floor.

I grabbed her and somehow turned us in order for her to be on top of me. As soon as we both landed with a soft sound, we began to look at each other.

She looked shocked and scared by simply looking at me. She later looked at me in the eye and asked a single question. "Why?"

**So here it is CHAPTER 2!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**The more I have the quicker I will update!**

**Suggest any new ideas for the future chapters if you want to. I will try to make them into a reality.**

**Thank you XD**


End file.
